


Executive Decision II

by orphan_account



Series: Executive Decision [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Magic-Users, Office Sex, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara comes back, Asriel isn't gay, but that's ok~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Decision II

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a good friend. Happy Birthday you fucking degenerate.

_ Unbelievable. He actually did it. He actually got her back. _

Chara furled his brow, getting strangely close to the human and goat, who were passionately making love upon Asriel’s fancy oak desk. Of course he had been watching the whole affair, not that Asriel or Frisk knew it. Chara could only be seen when he wanted someone to see him, still that didn’t mean that Chara hadn’t...subtly tried to clue Asriel into his existence, occasionally he would say something, a sound escaping his throat and Asriel would look around, confused, but yet when it came down to it, Chara couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t bring that kind of pain into his life again, but he had watched the goat, wanting there to be a moment where his face would turn and see Chara again.

Loneliness was a problem, yes, but watching his little brother grow to be so strong...so...handsome had kept him going, but while he sat here, leaning on a pillar, watching the two go at it, he realised how stupid all this was, all this waiting for the right moment. He would do it today. Yep, he was going to do it...

...well, after these two got done however. He had seen Asriel reading the countless volumes of how to please their lover when the time came, and he knew it was for her. Frisk was special, the only person Chara could stand to watch Asriel be around, luckily Asriel wasn’t a very sociable person, and he hadn’t found many other friends, and those he had...well they left in one way or another.

Frisk was different though, the girl kind of reminded Chara of himself, in another life, another timeline, Chara had seen Frisk take many different paths, and most he despised but this one...there was something about her, her determination, her spirit was different to the others, and so Chara had let this one get her happy ending.

A final moan was heard, and the two lovers had completed the intercourse. Chara chuckled, didn’t last very long did he? Asriel turned his head to look at where the chuckling had come from, but of course saw nothing.

“Heeheehee, we better get you cleaned up Mr. Dreemur…” Frisk said, looking at the strangely coloured semen, still, black semen helped when the goat wore a black suit, no stains at least. Frisk dipped her finger into the strange viscous liquid, and gave it a good taste, then remembered why she did not eat his cum when they were together. Liquorice. She  _ hated  _ liquorice, she had never told Asriel this, he as far as he knew tasted delicious to Frisk, she never had the heart to tell him the truth.

“Hold up there Azzy, I’m going to go find some tissues to clean myself up with, umm...where would I find those?” Frisk questioned, getting off of the desk and looking around on the ground nearby, making sure the two hadn’t knocked the tissues from the desk in their...intense lovemaking.

“In the...bathroom…” Asriel said, still panting and moaning quietly.

“There’s a bathroom?” Frisk replied, surprised, “Well aren’t  _ you  _ prepared then?”

“Of...course…” Asriel giggled, “it’s...on the...right side…”

Frisk looked around, so it was. She made her way over, not even bothering to put the blue dress she had worn in back on, just the bra and panties, still marvelling at the size of the place, she fiddled around with the handle to the bathroom a little bit before finally making her way inside. Now was the time.

_ Click! _

The bathroom door locked shut. Frisk, realising this turned around and began to frantically pull at the door, to no avail,

“Hey, Asriel come on, this isn’t funny!” Frisk shouted, banging her hand against the door.

Asriel got up, taking the shirt off momentarily, where most of the semen had collected, he began to walk towards the locked bathroom, when suddenly another human was blocking his way. Slimly built, and yet a few inches taller than Asriel, Chara smiled.

“Not quite Frisk dear...but I don’t blame you for thinking it  _ was  _ him, he  _ has  _ changed a lot since we last met hasn’t he? He’s certainly grown...in more ways than one,” Chara said, turning his head towards Frisk’s temporary prison, and then back to Asriel, whose face was understandably rather confused.

“Hello brother, did you miss me?”

“Ch-Chara?” Asriel stammered.

“The one and only, accept no substitutes…” Chara replied.

“Chara! Let him go! I don’t want to break this nice door but I will if I ha-”

“Oh shut your mouth,” Chara said, snapping his fingers, a thud was heard, and Asriel began to scramble towards the door, Chara suddenly grabbed his arm and suddenly Asriel felt at ease, the tenseness falling away, he looked back towards his big brother.

“Don’t worry about her...she isn’t dead, I simply put her to sleep. I don’t want her interrupting our fun…” Chara said, looking into Asriel’s eyes, black scelera, that was...strange, but it suited Asriel.

“W-what do you mean…?” Asriel said, trying to break eye contact, and yet he could not look away. Chara caressed the goat’s cheek, and he found himself leaning into his brother’s touch. Chara chuckled.

“Oh Asriel, I think you know  _ exactly  _ what I mean…and you’re excited for it aren’t you…?” Chara said, looking deeper into Asriel’s eyes.

“Yes...I am,” Asriel said, without even thinking, was he using magic on him? Probably. Did he care? Not particularly. Frisk was asleep, wasn’t she…?

“Oh but Asriel, you’ve used yourself up just moments ago, sullied that nice suit of yours...hmm...there are a few ways we can fix this...one is to just put a spell on you, make you feel in the mood all over again...but I think you know what I’m going to do instead, don’t you Asriel?”

Asriel shook his head, his mouth unable to form words, Chara’s magic starting to cloud his brain. Chara ran a finger down Asriel’s chest, stopping at his bellybutton. Suddenly, a warm, bubbling feeling started to fill the area in which he had touched. No way, this couldn’t be happening...not now...and yet...he still couldn’t say a word. His mouth opened as his abs and pectorals fell away, becoming nice and smooth. He held his hands to his now forming breasts, watching his fingers slowly fail to contain the growth, quickly the spot became tender, and the holding back only made him shiver, which sped up the process. Eventually they finished growing, Chara looked closely at the new mounds, and pouted slightly.

“Only DD? I was expecting you to get a big larger for me little bro...or should I say little sis…?” Chara giggled, “but let’s not beat around the bush, let’s get the rest of your body caught up shall we?”   


Chara worked his hands down Asriel’s sides, smiling as he did so, he stopped at Asriel’s feet, and stood back. A familiar feeling came over Asriel, and he realised that he could moan, but the sound that came out was not his own bleat, but something much more high pitched, like his mother’s bleat. That’s why he couldn’t talk before, the voicebox was still forming. He fell against one of the pillars which held up the room, sliding down onto the floor. Asriel’s waist began to shrink, pushing the fat from it to his rear, which now began to swell along with his hips, Asriel threw his head back, all this pleasure too much, Chara looked towards the bulge in his suit pants, which now strained at the new shape which they had to contain.

“Oh dear...we do appear to have left one  _ very  _ important detail unchecked have we not?” Chara said, squatting down, pulling down the elastic, getting a better look at his manhood, it was rather large wasn’t it? Such a shame it would have to go...still, the things you do for love. Chara pulled down Asriel’s underpants, releasing his cock from its prison. Chara slowly rubbed up and down the length of it, which made Asriel bleat louder, the feeling spreading to his manhood. Asriel was equally surprised and turned on as his 10 inches quickly turned to 8, then 4, then suddenly to nothing, but quickly turning in on itself, becoming a nice, wet pussy. Asriel climaxed as the process was completed, Chara quickly putting a hand over Asriel’s mouth.

“Mmmm, that’s one advantage of being a woman...you aren’t finished after just one…” Chara whispered into Asriel’s ear, and he was right, Asriel didn’t feel as satisfied as they had as a man, they wanted more…

“I can hear your thoughts you know...I can hear you crying out for more...I suppose I can satisfy you, but I want to hear you say it yourself, tell me you want me…” Chara said, relishing the power he had over Asriel.

“I...want you...inside me Chara…” Asriel said, unable to hold back their urges.

“Oh straight into it are we?” Chara chuckled, and began to rub his thumb on Asriel’s new clitoris, Asriel cried out, pleasure travelling to every corner of their body, “I don’t think I should let you off so easily...we do have  _ so  _ much to catch up on…”

Asriel gritted their teeth, holding back another loud bleat as they nearly climaxed once more, but as they were close, the feeling stopped, Chara chuckling and standing back.

“Well well, aren’t you sensitive dear…” Chara said, “let’s see how well you can hold those moans as a woman, shall we…?”

Chara smiled and put his index and forefinger inside Asriel, the goat barely holding onto themself as they felt the digits slide inside them, exploring their new womanhood, Asriel let out a small whimper as Chara slowly twisted his fingers inside Asriel, stretching their insides, Asriel began to fondle and touch the other major change in their body, part instinctively, and part through watching Frisk when he had done similar acts as a man, they slowly twisted and massaged their nipples, the excitement and tenderness making it almost too much to bare, a bleat escaping their lips before quickly being silenced once more.

“Good...give into the pleasure dear...give into me…” Chara said, grinning at Asriel.

“Give into my voice, deep and soothing...give into my warmth which I spread throughout your body...but most of all…” Chara continued, patting Asriel’s fur, “...give into my touch.”   


Suddenly, Chara’s two fingers began to move in a motion that said ‘come here’, beckoning Asriel’s insides, his thumb began to rub Asriel’s clitoris again, and Asriel could hold their pleasure back no longer, crying out loudly and tightening around Chara’s fingers, climaxing once more. Still they did not feel satisified however, and as Chara pulled his fingers out from Asriel, their eyes shot open, watching Chara taste Asriel. Chara looked as Asriel’s face, who was looking intensely into Chara’s eyes.

“Still aren’t finished are w-”

_ Creak… _

“Mr Dremurr are you…”

The large wooden door to the office had suddenly opened, a petite blonde lady standing in the doorway. Looking at the situation, the lady was speechless, not quite able to parse the scene laid out in front of her. Chara looked at the lady, then back to Asriel, then back to the secretary. A quick snap of the fingers took care of the situation however, sending the lady into a deep sleep like the one Frisk was taking. Chara cleared his throat, and looked at Asriel once more.

“Still aren’t finished yet are we? Well isn’t that convenient...because neither am I,” Chara said, looking around making sure noone else was interrupting them, “I know what you want...and considering you were such a good girl, holding on for as long as you did, I’ll give it to you...now lay down and we can begin.”

Asriel obeyed, laying on the floor, their fur cushioning against the hard marble. Chara removed Asriel’s pants and underpants fully, leaving the goat completely naked upon the floor. Chara also removed his pants and shirt, and stood over the panting goat, his six inches, while smaller than Asriel as a man, would be more than enough to satisfy. He knelt down, and slid himself inside Asriel, who moaned quietly, this felt even better than they had expected, relaxing more than anything, the goat stretched their whole body, and began to thrust with Chara, who was now slowly riding Asriel.

Chara wasn’t quite as chatty now, holding onto Asriel’s hips and moaning quietly, Asriel briefly wondered how a ghost could feel  _ anything,  _ may as well sexual pleasure, but that thought was quickly silenced, as Chara began to quicken his thrusts, pleasure overriding everything else once more.

Asriel began to tighten around Chara’s shaft and Chara immediately noticed, his moans becoming louder and more passionate, he began to move quicker as Asriel got tighter, the two fully in sync with each other, and as Chara was nearly at the point of bursting, Asriel climaxed for their third time, forcing Chara to shoot his warm load inside the new woman.

“Not bad...for your first time,” Chara said, quietly panting, still inside Asriel. Asriel didn’t say a word, only replying with a small smile. Chara sighed, he couldn’t stay, he knew that, not only because he couldn’t maintain a physical form for much longer, but despite all this fun, Asriel had things to do, people to meet, and Chara as much as he wanted to, couldn’t be a part of his life. That would complicate things rather significantly, wouldn’t it? He chuckled.

“Well...I suppose it’s time for me to uh...head off,” Chara said, the tough exterior falling away, rubbing the back of his neck, “it was...nice seeing you again Asriel…”

Chara got up, and snapped his fingers again, causing his clothes to disappear from the floor and appear on his body once more, Asriel had still not come back to the real world fully, pleasure still firmly gripping his mind, they weren’t quite aware of what was happening, had they understood they would have begged Chara to stay, if anything but to change their body back, but all that came from them was a small bleat. Chara chuckled and snapped their fingers thrice, and then they were gone, and Asriel slipped into a deep sleep…

\---

“Asriel? Asriel?!”

Asriel awoke with a start, looking at the woman above them.

“Oh...hello Frisk…” Asriel said, his voice back to its normal pitch, must have only been a temporary spell.

“Asriel, oh my god!” Frisk shouted, holding Asriel closely, “are you ok, did he do anything to you...did he put...that on you?”   


_ Put what on me? _

Asriel looked down, and saw the blue fabric of Frisk’s dress draping his body, now flat and masculine once more.

_ Chara, you son of a bitch. _

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have memed.


End file.
